This invention relates to a bushing for combining fan and heat sink, particularly to a bushing that is used to combine a fan and a heat sink in shorter height to form a super-thin heat dispersion mechanism.
A cooling fan is usually combined to a heat sink via a rack in way of indirect assembly for cooling a CPU. In practice, the fan body and driving device are fixed to the rack firstly, and the rack is then fixed to the heat sink to establish a simple heat dispersion mechanism (as shown in FIG. 1). The rack is commonly made of plastic material that can not only support the fan body but insulate thermal conduction, so that the heat produced by a CPU will not impair the fan body. However, when considering minimization of a computer, a conventional combination of the fan body and its rack seems too bulky in comparison with other components, and it is especially awkward when a heat sink is joined. For the sake of minimizing space occupied by a conventional heat dispersion mechanism, this invention is proposed to provide a bushing that combines a fan and a heat sink at a minimum height to form a practical super-thin heat dispersion mechanism.